<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and the Cursed King by 1Jemmagirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690953">The Princess and the Cursed King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22'>1Jemmagirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ships in the Language of Fairy Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fairy Tale Style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons story in the language of Fairy Tales.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ships in the Language of Fairy Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess and the Cursed King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my version of Fitzsimmons if they were a Fairy Tale and the first in a series of works with the same theme about my favorite Ships. they will also include where said ship ranks on my ship list.</p><p>Fitzsimmons #1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Upon a time in a far away kingdom there lived a beautiful young princess. She was kind, smart and loved by everyone who saw her.</p><p>When she was a child a young prince from a neighboring kingdom was sent to live in her kingdom after the untimely death of his father.</p><p>Very soon the princess and the prince became the closets of friends and were inseparable. They grew up together and were never apart.</p><p>However on the Prince’s 25th birthday it was revealed that when he was a baby an evil Enchantress had placed a curse on him. After his 25th birthday he would forever be separated from the one’s he loved.</p><p>When the princess discovered the prince’s curse she tried to help him but he was taken from her. It shattered her heart and took away her happiness. </p><p>For years she tried to get him back and every time she did she would loose him again. Until eventually the princess discovered a way to break the curse.</p><p>The princess tracked down the enchantress who had cursed her prince and killed her breaking all of her spells. Once she could finally find her prince.</p><p>Once she did her and her prince were reunited and her happiness and light returned. Soon after they were married and soon after that they had a daughter.</p><p>They named this daughter after the princess’s favorite star and one day this young princess would be the queen of both their kingdoms. </p><p>After that the newly crowned king and queen free from their curse and with their new princess lived the rest of their days in peace never having to be apart again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>